Road Trip Adventure 2
Road Trip Adventure 2 is a 2014 Playstation exclusive video game developed by The Apex Team and the second installment to the Road Trip Adventure series. Like Cars, it takes place in the world of scaled down cars, instead of people and animals. Road Trip Adventure 2 is a three-way combination of a racing game, a party game, and an RPG game, better known as a "CarPG" game. This is far better than the first Road Trip Adventure game, allowing you to do more than just travel around the world in a scaled down car. It allows you to make racetracks, play online, interract with townspeople (or townscars) and more. The game takes place in the year 2002 (on Earth, it is actually 2014), after the events of RTA1. Development Development of this game began in 2003 when The Apex Team were working on extremely early concept art for Road Trip Adventure 2. In 2007, they finally went to work when they recieved development kits for the Playstation 3. RTA2 was announced in E3 2008 as a teaser trailer. No gameplay was shown, but clips of the original RTA1 were presented. The alpha version of RTA2 was released in 2010 under the name "Best Racer Ever", designed exclusively for beta testers. Then finally, in 2014, the game was released for the PS3. They recieved developer kits for the PS4 shortly after the release of that game. They soon began porting it for the PS4. It is expected to be released in Q1 2015. Gameplay Economy At the start of the game, you are asked to specify a name for the currency used in the game, and also display preferences too such as optional motion blur, bloom, and measure units. Money is a large factor in Road Trip Adventure 2. It is used to trade parts and deposit in banks, and to advertise. To win money, you can race, sell parts and advertise. Initial start up The first time you start the game, you'll test drive the 2015 Chevrolet Corvette Z07, an American supercar, around the parodic version of the Spa-Francorchamps international world circuit, and as soon as test driving is over, you'll start the game as either a Fiat Abarth 500, a Hudson Hornet, or the Ford F-100. Locations There are 10 different locations in the RTA2 world. Blue Hills A small town, the start of the player's journey around the world. Romeo's Pass A very scenic and mountainous region, also a national park. The city is probably named after an Alfa Romeo. Long Bridge Known to be the longest and biggest bridge in the world, spanning about 2 miles long. Castle Town Another scenic town inspired by Japanese castles. Adventure Highway The biggest highway in the world. This is probably the most frequent place you drive by. Sand City A fairly large city and resort inspired by Las Vegas. It has many tall buildings and scenery. Great Canyon A small miner town built in a large gaping canyon. Candy Hill A trail with oversized candy pieces that were placed around. Probably the weirdest location in the game. White Acropolis A snowy town with a high mountain that overshadows it. Coconut Island A very secretive island that cannot be found without water skis that can be found at a shop in an underwater temple. It includes very beautiful scenery with a lot of palm and oak trees that cover it. Kingdom Palace A large medieval city built on floating islands that are miles above the world's surface. Cars can fall off there, returning to Coconut Island. Machine City A dystopic large city with many tall skyscrapers that blanket the sky, overshadowing the miserable city that lies under them. Downloadable Content This section includes DLC that can be bought or downloaded for free from the console's shop. Tracks Tracks that can be downloaded or bought from PSN, XBLA or the WII.U Shop. Grand Prix package, $4.99 This pack includes 4 tracks based off of real world grand prix circuits. #'Silverstone National Circuit, UK' #'Suzuka Int'l Circuit, JPN' #'Watkins Glen, USA' #'Monza Autodrome, ITA' 'TRON: Legacy package, $0.99 This pack includes 1 track based off of the Tron: Legacy movie. #'Tron City Tour' Sonic The Hedgehog package, $4.99 This pack includes 4 tracks based off of the Sonic The Hedgehog video game franchise. #'Crisis City Circuit, Sonic The Hedgehog 2006' #'Seaside Hill Test Track, Sonic Heroes' #'Rooftop Rush, Sonic Unleashed' #'Station Square Tour, Sonic Adventure 2' 'City Streets package, $7.49 This pack includes 7 tracks based off of real cities. #'London, UK' #'Chicago, United States' #'Tokyo, Japan' #'Sydney, Australia' #'Cote D'Azur, Monaco' #'Paris, France' #'Dubai, UAE' 'Monument package, $7.49 This pack includes 7 rural tracks from real countries. #Hong Kong Mountain Road, China #Osaka, Japan #Death Valley National Park, USA #Tuscany, Italy #Stonehenge, United Kingdom #Nile River, Egypt #Vancouver, Canada Universe package, $2.99 #Crater Pass, Moon #Red Canyon, Mars #Space Walk, ISS Grand Prix Deluxe package, $6.99 Daytona International Speedway, USA Difficulty: N/A Length: Short Time of Day: Dynamic Weather: Dynamic Laps: 10 Theme: Race Track Terrain: Asphalt Courtesy Car: 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago Brands Hatch, United Kingdom Difficulty: N/A Length: Short Time of Day: Dynamic Weather: Dynamic Laps: 4 Theme: Race Track Terrain, Asphalt Courtesy Car: 2002 Nissan Skyline GTR Nuburgring National Circuit, Germany Difficulty: N/A Length: Medium Time of Day: Dynamic Weather: Dynamic Laps: 3 Theme: Race Track Terrain: Asphalt Courtesy Car: BMW M5 Le Mans Circuit De La Sarthe, France Difficulty: N/A Time of Day: Dynamic Length: Very Long Weather: Dynamic Laps: 1 Theme: Race Track Terrain: Asphalt Courtesy Car: Toyota GT-ONE Suzuka Circuit, Japan Difficulty: N/A Length: Medium Time of Day: Dynamic Weather: Dynamic Laps: 5 Theme: Race Track Terrain: Asphalt Courtesy Car: Nissan GTR Silverstone Int'l Circuit, United Kingdom Difficulty: N/A Length: Long Time of Day: Dynamic Weather: Dynamic Laps: 3 Theme: Race Track Terrain: Asphalt Courtesy Car: Aston Martin DB9 Brno, Czech Republic Difficulty: N/A Length: Medium Time of Day: Dynamic Time of Day: Dynamic Laps: 3 Theme: Race Track Terrain: Asphalt Courtesy Car: 1992 Dodge Viper Original RTA Package, Free All tracks from the first RTA brought back in high definition! Peach Raceway, Peach Town Difficulty: Peaceful Length: Short Laps: 6 Time of Day: Day Weather: Sunny Courtesy Car: Audi TT-RS Fuji Temple Raceway, Fuji City Difficulty: Easy Length: Medium Laps: 3 Time of Day: Sunset Weather: Partly Cloudy Courtesy Car: Honda Oddesey Night Castle Raceway, Sandopolis Difficulty: Medium Length: Medium Laps: 3 Time of Day: Night Weather: Mostly Cloudy Courtesy Car: 1988 Chevrolet Corvette C4 Oval Raceway, Mushroom Road Difficulty: Easy Length: Short Laps: 7 Time of Day: Midday Weather: Mostly Cloudy Courtesy Car: Alfa Romeo Brera River Raceway, Mushroom Road Difficulty: Medium Length: Long Laps: 3 Time of Day: Sunset Weather: Mostly Cloudy Courtesy Car: Aston Martin DB5 Ice Mountain Circuit, White Mountain Difficulty: Hard Length: Long Laps: 3 Time of Day: Night Weather: Aurora Borealis Courtesy Car: Toyota 4runner Sun Beach Raceway, Papaya Island Difficulty: Hard Length: Long Laps: 2 Time of Day: Day Weather: Sunny Courtesy Car: Ford Transit Supervan Tin Raceway, Cloud Hill Difficulty: Hard Length: Long and symmetrical Laps: 3 Time of Day: Night Weather: Cloudy Endurance Run Difficulty: Very Hard Length: Medium Laps: 10 Time of Day: Dynamic Weather: Sunny Vehicles Cars that can be downloaded or bought from PSN, XBLA, or the WII.U Shop RTA2 Timesaver, $9.99 This car pack unlocks and buys ALL cars availible in the game, including DLC cars you have bought and downloaded. Trackmania Vehicle pack, $9.99 This pack includes 9 cars based off of the Trackmania video game franchise. #'Island Car' #'Coast Car' #'Bay Car' #'Desert Car' #'Snow Car' #'Rally Car' #'Stadium Car' #'Canyon Car' #'Valley Car' 'Ferrari Forever, $5.99' This pack includes 6 cars built by Ferrari. *'72 Ferrari Dino 246 GT *'78 Ferrari BB512 *'84 Ferrari GTO *'87 Ferrari F40 *'95 Ferrari F50 *'14 Ferrari LaFerrari 'Lamborghini Unchained, $5.99' This pack includes 6 cars built by Lamborghini *'66 Lamborghini Miura *'74 Lamborghini Countach *'81 Lamborghini Jalpa *'90 Lamborghini Diablo *'12 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento *'13 Lamborghini Veveno Porsche Medley, $5.99 *'73 Porsche 911 Carrera RS *'82 Porsche 911 Turbo Slantnose *'85 Porsche 959 *'94 Porsche 994 *'06 Porsche 997 *'14 Porsche 918 'Cars' There are approximately 130 different cars to be shown in the game. The list is too big, so I'll show only 50 vehicles. Acura 2003 NSX Alfa Romeo 2005 Brera Aston Martin 2006 DBS 2010 DB9 Volante 2011 V8 Vantage 2013 Zagato V12 2014 Vanquish 1965 DB5 Audi 2010 R8 V10 2008 A4 2013 Clubsport BMW 2008 Z8 2012 M5 2012 M3 2009 M1 Concept Car Bugatti 2006 Veyron 2010 Veyron Super Sport 2010 Veyron Grand Sport 1993 EB110 Chevrolet 2006 Corvette C6 2015 Corvette Z07 1969 Camaro Z28 2010 Camaro SS 2014 Camaro SSR 1970 Corvette C3 1960 Corvette C1 Dodge 2010 Challenger SRT8 1970 Challenger Hemi V8 2005 Viper SRT10 1999 Viper GTS Ferrari 2014 LaFerrari 2005 Barchetta 1989 F40 1998 F50 2002 Enzo Ferrari 1987 Testarossa 1972 Dino 246 GT 1957 250 GT Ford 2005 GT 1940 F-100 1996 GT90 2001 Ka 1938 A 1964 Mustang 2006 Mustang GT 2013 Shelby Cobra GT-500 Super Snake 2015 Mustang GTR Honda 1998 Civic R 2003 Honda S2000 Hummer 2011 H3 2004 H2 Jaguar 2010 XKR-S Lamborghini 1997 Diablo GT 2003 Murcielago 2008 Murcielago SV 1969 Espada 1970 Jalpa 1978 Miura 2014 Urus Lotus 2007 Exige 1999 Elise 2010 Evora 2013 Exige Mazda 1993 787B 1966 Cosmo Sport 1998 Cosmo Sport 1999 RX-7 2004 RX-8 'Game GFX' Game Graphic Effects. 'Motion Blur' When a camera goes fast enough, corners on the screen become blurry Variable factors Shutter speed - The amount of blurriness in the corners. 0 - Accumulated blur, 10 - A lot of blur. Speed sensitivity - At what speed should the blurriness be at full effect? 0.1 - Motion blur at 10 mph, 10, - motion blur at 100 mph 'Horizonal DoF' Sights in the distance are very blurry. 'Vignette' Can be changed in the options. Variable factors Opacity - 0 means clear, 1 means obviously visible. 'Bloom' The simulation of the color's sensitivity to the human eye. Variable factors Intensity - The intensity and brightness of bloom. 0 means barely any bloom, and 10 means a lot of bloom. Any further values may result in unstable bloom. Color saturation - The amount of exagerrated color in bloom. 0 means the bloom is purely white, and 10 means the bloom has brighter colors than the bloomed color itself. 'HDR' The simulation of the sun's sensitivity to the human eye. When the "eye" is in a darker place with very dark colors, it will appear black, as the eye will adjust to that setting. When the "eye" is exposed to a brighter place, everything will be very bright for some seconds before the eye adjusts to that setting again. 'Color Correction/Dynamic Colors' The simulation of mood and emotion to the human eye. Variable factors Saturation - Set to 0, it means that it's completely black and white. Set it to 1, there is full color. Any further numbers will result in brighter, cartoonish colors. Sepia - The simulation of aging to the human eye. Set it to 0, there will be no sepia. Set it to 1, there is full sepia. Gamma - The combination of brightness AND contrast. Set it to -1, there is negative gamma. Set it +1, there is positive gamma. Game Mechanics Full Damage system When a car is damaged, that usually affects the performance of the vehicle. The science of damage has been simulated into the car. Tire damage and wear When a car lands on it's wheels too hard, and from a great height, that can screw up the suspension system, eventually causing that vehicle to lose wheels. Tires may wear off faster after long hours of driving, or if you drift way too much. Fuel consumption Your car will lose fuel after long hours of driving. Based on what engine your car has, it may waste more fuel faster. It can also consume fuel by injecting nitrous, driving underwater, or exerting too much energy when your tires wear out. Engine damage The car will stop functioning properly or explode if the car is hit head on too hard. It may also cause fuel to be consumed faster thanks to oil leaks. Light damage The car's head and tail lights will stop working if the car is hit directly towards the lamps too hard, causing the lights to not work anymore. Funny types of death When your car is destroyed after terminal damage, falls out of bounds, or is eliminated from a knock-out race, your car may do these things just for the laugh of it. 1: Explode The car will explode, with bits such as the wheels, engine, seats, etc. that fly everywhere. 2: Get "banned" The car will immediately disappear, with a text showing "BANNED FOR YEARS", fooling the player into thinking they got banned for eternity. 3: Food The car will turn into a large pile of food (bananas, hamburgers, or cupcakes) that will be thrown at the same speed the car was going when it died. 4: Magic? The car will poof into thin air, leaving nothing but a smoke cloud. 5: Rapture The car will turn into a transparent ghost with wings that will levitate slowly into the air. 6: Shrink The car shrinks until nothing else can see it. 7: Dissolve The car turns completely black as it floats and fades away. Different Types of Racing Starts There are multiple ways a race can be started. Rolling Start All cars will already be moving at a low speed. By the time they cross the starting line, the race will begin. False Start Check Enabled All cars will be free to move by the controller's will. If one was not holding on the brake and instead held on the gas before the race officially begins, they will recieve a penalty. Standing All cars will be standing with handbrakes automatically held on until the race starts. Gamemodes ''Single Player'' Classic Race - 'You and 27 other computer-controlled vehicles will race like normally around a track for 1 - 20 laps, based on user decision. '''Elimination - '''The 7 last players to cross the finish line will be eliminated. Try your best not to be eliminated and hold it off for 3 laps to get to the Top 7. '''Battle Race - '''28 racers race 5 laps around a track, armed with power ups and weapons. '''Battle Elimination - '''A sudden death mode of Battle Race. Once you are out, you stay out. '''Endurance Race - '''Racing with 31 other racers for a set amount of time (5 to 15 minutes). Whoever crosses the finish line first when time runs out will be the winner. '''Time Trial - '''A race against the clock. You must beat a track with a set amount of time to win that race. You have 3 laps to do so. '''Hot Lap - '''A 3 lap race against multiple racers competing for the fastest time around a track. '''Overtake - '''You have 5 laps to overtake as much vehicles as possible. Person with the most overtakes wins. '''Demolition Derby - '''A battle in an arena. You have a set amount of time (3 - 10 minutes) to destroy as many cars as possible. '''Checkpoint Race - '''You have 10 seconds to get to a checkpoint. Passing a checkpoint gives you 5 more seconds. Complete at least 1 lap around a track before time runs out to win. '''Duel - '''A winner-takes-all boss race between 2 vehicles set on an 8 mile point-to-point route. The rival car is also trying to destroy you using powerups. You must cross the finish line first or destroy the rival car to win. '''Stunts - '''A minigame set in an arena with a lot of stunt props. You must get the most points by pulling out stunts from ramps, loops, taking damage, drifting, etc. ''Party Game that can be played with a friend(s), or in online multiplayer. 'RTA Bowling - '''Just like bowling in real life, but the bowling ball is YOU. Get more points than anyone else in 10 frames to win. '''Soccer - '''Car soccer. There are two teams of 8 people. Work together to get a goal at least a set number of times to win. '''Capture The Flag - '''And by flag, we mean a bomb that is imminent to explode. You must deliver the bomb to the opposing team's base before time runs out or else the bomb will explode! '''Survival - '''Driving on a straight and endless highway while avoiding objects being thrown onto the course, and other cars, too. Every mile equals 100 points. You must get more points than anyone else to win. '''Drag Race - '''Race in a straight mile-long road. it can allow up to 4 players. '''Infected - '''There is a cop car that is infected. If the infected cop car wrecks you, you become infected, too! If all players are infected before time runs out, the Survivors will lose, and the Infected will win, and vice versa. '''Slalom - '''Checkpoints are scattered all across the track. Drive through all of them to win. '''Racing Line - '''Driving on the racing line gives you 10 points a second. You have 1 lap to get as many points as possible. ''Online 'Team Race - '''A race that includes 4 teams of 7 players. You get points based on your final race position. The better your position, the larger quanity the points are. Your team must have the most points to win. '''Grand Prix - '''Just like Team Race, except that it's free-for-all. There will be a set amount of rounds, and you must get the most points at the end of the final race. '''Team Battle - '''Just like classic battle, except there are 2 teams of 14 players. '''Hot Pursuit - '''8 racers, 6 police cars. The police must bust all racers before time runs out. Tracks All the race tracks presented in this game here. Blue Hill National Raceway An oval shaped race track located in Blue Hills. This is the first race track the user will drive on. Difficulty: Peaceful Length: Short Time of Day: Midday, Sunny Theme: Race Track Terrain: Asphalt Courtesy Car: Audi R8 Blue Hill International Raceway A longer, more difficult version of Blue Hill National Raceway. Difficulty: Hard Length: Long Time of Day and Weather: Midday, Rainy Theme: Race Track Terrain: Asphalt, Dirt Courtesy Car: Audi R8 Mountain Ring A test track with a public road with traffic set in a mountainous region. Difficulty: Average Length: Medium Time of Day and Weather: Sunrise, partly cloudy Theme: Mountain Terrain: Asphalt, Dirt Courtesy Car: 1994 Dodge Viper Castle Town National Circuit A dirt and concrete track built around a mountain with a moat. Difficulty: Average Time of Day: Afternoon, Sunny Length: Medium Terrain: Dirt, Concrete Theme: Japan, Forest Courtesy Car: Shelby Cobra 427 Temple Coast A dirt track around a beach with some temples you have to drive through. Difficulty: Hard Time of Day, Weather: Sunset, Cloudy Length: Long Terrain: Dirt Theme: Jungle, Temple Courtesy Car: 2003 Ford Focus (Rally version) Midnight Castle Theme Park An abandoned theme park with sharp turns, and a lot of deserted areas and plazas. Difficulty: Hard Time of Day, Weather: Midnight, Clear Length: Sort of long Terrain: Dirt, Sand, Concrete, Brick Theme: Theme Park, Desert, City Courtesy Car: 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 Lost Desert A sandy asphalt track set in a monumental desert with many tunnels, and eventually seeing a space center in the distance, and a UFO. Difficulty: Easy Time of Day: Midday, T-Storm Length: Medium Terrain: Sand, Asphalt, Metal Theme: Desert, Science Fiction Courtesy Car: 1960 Corvette C1 Great Canyon Mines A dirt track set in a large canyon with many miner tunnels and bridges, somewhat leading you into a shield volcano. Difficulty: Hard Time of Day: Day, Foggy Length: Long Terrain: Wood, Dirt, Metal Theme: Canyon, Mine, Volcano Courtesy Car: Ford Powerstroke Volcano Raceway A dynamically changing dirt track built inside a volcano with some parts that you can fall off of, and a manufacturing facility you have to drive through. Difficulty: Very Hard Time of Day: N/A Length: Medium Terrain: Dirt, Asphalt, Metal Theme: Volcano, Science Fiction Courtesy Car: Toyota 4runner Candy Island International Circuit A grand prix-like race track with all sorts of oversized candy placed around the track. Difficulty: Easy Time of Day: Sunrise, Sunny Length: Medium Terrain: Asphalt, sand Theme: Odd, Racetrack Courtesy Car: Ford Mustang GT Thee Old Trench A track with a route that requires you to drive through a village on cobblestone roads into a misty bog with murky mud and dirt. Difficulty: Slightly Hard Time of Day: Noontime Weather: Dynamic Length: Medium Terrain: Cobblestone, Dirt, Mud Theme: Medieval, village, mountain, forest Courtesy Car: Morgan Aero 8 Supersports Tinfoil Factory A long track with many shortcuts and alternate paths with some hazards inside a manufactuering plant, on a large floating island. Difficulty: Hard Time of Day: Night Weather: Clear Length: Long Terrain: Asphalt, metal, dirt Theme: Industrial, Science Fiction Courtesy Car: Nissan GTR '09 Endurance Run A long Le Mans-inspired race track enclosed with a public road leading to many hairpin turn slopes. Unlike any other stage, this lasts 10 laps, with a dynamic day/night setting. Difficulty: Extreme Time of Day: Dynamic Weather: Dynamic Length: Very Long Terrain: Asphalt, sand, snow Theme: Racetrack, Alphine, Beach Courtesy Car: 1966 Ford GT40 Race Car Cars For the fun of it, races in online multiplayer will be seperated in car classes by their country and perfomance index. American Classic Muscle Classic American muscle cars made before 1980 and after 1958. American Legends American vehicles known for success over the years. American Modern Muscle American modern muscle cars made after 1980. American Exotic Supercars capable of +180 mph that were manufactuered in the US. Japanese Exotics Supercars capable of +180 mph that were manufactuered in Japan. Japanese Modern Japanese vehicles made after 1970. Japanese Classic Japanese vehicles made before 1969. European Exotics Supercars capable of +180 mph that were manufactuered in Europe. European Classic European vehicles made before 1980. European Modern European vehicles made after 1981. Hypercars Quirky and hyperactive supercars capable of +225 mph. Corvette Family All Corvettes. Ferrari vs. Lamborghini Brand vs. Brand competition. Powerups These are powerups used in arcade races, battle races, and arena derbies. Speed A bottle of nitrous that savagely increases your acceleration as well as forcing up your top speed at will. This lasts only 3 seconds, though. Mines The car drops 3 anti-car mines in which if a car drove over it, the bomb explodes, damaging the victim with great force. Shield The car will be protected from damage for 30 seconds, but that dosent mean it can't take damage from self-inflicted impacts. EMP The car fires a beam of electricity at a victim, temporarily paralyzing it for 5 seconds, giving the user the chance to take it out. Jump The car jumps really high to dodge incoming attacks quickly or to get to places that are difficult to get to. Autopilot The car drives by itself with great skill for 10 seconds. Frictionlessness The car will drive on a frictionless trail, driving at top speed and seamlessly avoiding obstacles. Rocket The car fires out a heat-seeking rocket that homes into the nearest opponent. If the opponent does nothing to evade, they will explode as soon as the rocket hits it. Ice Ball The car shoots out a big ball of ice in a relatively straight line. If a car was hit by it, it would freeze in an ice cube for a couple of seconds, infinitely travelling at the speed it was going when it was hit with no control of handling. Mirror The car will be protected by a coat of chrome foil so shiny that it reflects off anything that hits it back to the sender. If the sender does not do anything to evade, they will be hit. Kamikaze The car becomes a bomb. They must drive into another car in 10 seconds to explode both the user AND the victim. Warp The car spawns a space-time rift lasting 5 seconds that teleports the vehicle to the top 3 positions. Other vehicles may also drive through the portal. Counterfeit Item Capsule The car drops a fake item capsule or throws it ahead of them. If an opponent hits it, they will be electrocuted. The Drone The car spawns a drone that flies in the air, and (tries to) destroy the first place holder. Traps "Buttons" that are frequently seen in arcadic game modes that slow the racer down. Rocket Sentry If a car drives over this button, it fires a rocket from a miniature sentry that homes into the car that drove over it. If the car does nothing to evade, they will explode. Instant Death If a car drives over this button, the car dies immediately, and respawns 4 seconds later. 2x Damage If a car drives over this button, the car will take 2 times the damage it should regularly take. Engine Failiure The car will slow down to 70 mph for 5 seconds. Spikestrip The car's tires will pop, making it more difficult to control on high-traction terrains, like asphalt. The tires will reinflate after 10 seconds or if the car dies. Rock If the car drives over this button, the car will suddenly be crushed by a giant rock. If cars drive into this at high speed, they will crash, too. Shops Shops are scattered around the RTA2 world. Use these shops to buy new parts, paint your cars, add vinyls, etc. Parts The parts of the vehicle. Body The skeleton and skin of the car. Each body comes in a different shape, and can change/improve the speed, handling, acceleration, and braking of the car through aerodynamics, thus also affecting your overal performance grade. If a body's aerodynamic speed was up to 10 stars, that means it's really rich in speed, making the car go even faster. You must always prefer the highest aerodynamic speed. If a body's aerodynamic handling was up to 10 stars, that means it is superb in corners and drifting. If a body's aerodynamic acceleration was up to 10 stars, that means it is able to go up to top speed quickly and with ease. If a body's aerodynamic braking was 10 stars, it is able to figuratively stop on a dime. Engine The heart and soul of the car. Based on the size or perfomance of an engine, it can improve a car's speed, acceleration, and power. Power Usage How much power will the engine use to run? The engine will waste fuel quickly based on how much power it uses. If a car had huge power usage, it would waste 3 pints of fuel in a minute even at a standstill. A low power usage should always be preferred. Engine Power How much power will the engine carry? If it has a lot of power, that will greatly affect the speed, acceleration, and of course, power in the car. If a car had 880 hp, it should go up to 200 mph with normal transmission. Types of Engines All engines are shown here. *'Hybrid Engine: A default engine the car is equipped with. Only has about 90 horsepower with moderate fuel usage. *'Electric Engine: A silent engine that dosent use fuel, only electricity. It carries 120 horsepower with no fuel usage.' *'Rotary Engine: A small compact circular engine used in some old F1 cars. Has about 220 horsepower with high fuel usage.' *'V4 Engine: A small engine used in old retro cars. Has 150 horsepower with moderate fuel usage.' *'Big Electric Engine: A silent engine but bigger than the older one. It has 180 horsepower with no fuel usage.' *'V8 Engine: A moderate size engine commonly used in modern muscle cars. 290 horsepower with moderate fuel usage.' *'M.A.D.: A large and thirsty engine with very loud and strong noises. Has a lot of RPM. 500 horsepower with very high fuel usage.' *'V10 Engine: A large engine used in medium sized racing vehicles. 450 horsepower with high fuel usage.' *'V12 Engine: A large and burly engine used in faster racing vehicles. 520 horsepower with high fuel usage.' *'V-Twin: A V shaped engine used in motorcycles and lawnmowers. 200 horsepower with low fuel usage.' *'M.A.D. V2: A larger and thirstier successor to the M.A.D. V1. 680 horsepower with extremely high fuel usage.' *'Flux Capacitor: A magically Y shaped device used to create time travel machines. They say if you go over 88 miles per hour, you can see some serious ****. 400 horsepower, low fuel usage.' *'Swedish Dream: A large and powerful engine used in Koenigsegg race cars. 800 horsepower with moderate fuel usage.' *'God's Engine: A large, powerful, extremely expensive but silent engine used in God's angel cars. 1000 horsepower with no fuel usage.' *'Hell's Engine: A large, powerful, burly, and loud engine used in the Devil's cars. 6666 horsepower with low fuel usage.' 'Tires Tires are among the most important parts of a vehicle. They help the vehicle drive after all. Each tire has different traction on the 5 terrain elements seen in the game: Pavement, dirt, sand, snow, and water. Traction How much traction do the tires have? If they have low traction, they cause the car to slide everywhere, and if it dosent have Spin Recovery activated, it can lose control easily. Tire Wear How much time will it take for the tires to completely wear out? If it has 1 star, it will only take 4 minutes for the tires to wear out. *'Fake Tires: Just old tires-- oh wait, they're not. Low traction, medium tire wear.' *'Wooden Spokes: More durable than fakes. Moderate low traction, low tire wear.' *'Metal Tires: They suffer on the road, but suffice on sand and dirt. They are also immune to spikestrips. Moderately low traction, no tire wear.' *'Real Tires: For real. Moderate traction, moderate tire wear.' *'Sports Tires: Tires commonly used in modern sports cars. Moderately high traction, high tire wear.' *'Hover Wheels: Metal repulsors that keep the car floating in the air with insanely high traction, and no tire wear.' *'Hubless Tires: Tires that don't have hubcaps. They suffice on asphalt, but suffer on sand and dirt. High traction, medium tire wear.' *'Racing Tires: Tires that are insanely high traction. Commonly used for today's race cars. Super high traction, low tire wear.' *'Slick Tires: An alternative to racing tires for use in wet conditions. They suffer on sand and dirt, but are successful on wet roads. High traction, low tire wear.' *'Offroad Tires: Tires with a special tread that grants the car complete control on offroad surfaces, but that dosent mean it likes asphalt. High traction, moderately high tire wear.' *'Rally Tires: All around tires that grant high traction and low tire wear.' *'Caterpillar Wheels: Caterpillar treads used for tanks and other ATVs. High traction, no tire wear.' *'Spiked Wheels: Normal tires with spikey grooves that allow great traction on offroad surfaces, even on ice, but suffer on rocky terrain. High traction, no tire wear.' *'Monster Tires: Huge plastic tires used on monster trucks. High traction, no tire wear.' *'Reinflates: Tires with moderate traction and low tire wear that are immune to spikestrips.' *'God's Tires: Tires used on God's angels. They are purely white and provide insanely high traction and no tire wear.' *'Hell's Tires: Tires used on the Devil's soldiers. They are red and provide insanely high traction and no tire wear.' 'Tire Accesories' Tire accesories add bling to the tires. *'Shiny wheels' *'Colorable tires' *'Red line tires' *'White wall tires' *'White worded tires' *'Yellow worded tires' *'Vinyled tires' 'Bronze Medal' Achievments First Win Win your first race. First Blood Destroy an opponent. Notice Me, Senpai Win a race in a Japanese vehicle. Cartistic Talent Win a race in a European vehicle. Toy Drag Racer Win a race in an American vehicle. Drifter Drift for a total of 100 yards. Shopper Purchase something in the shop. Heartbreaker Wreck your own car on purpose. Traveler Drive around for a total of 5 miles. Spaghetti Hard Top Purchase a European vehicle. Senator Purchase an American vehicle. Silver Medal Achievments Fabulous Comeback On the very last seconds on the final lap, go from 1st place, to 2nd place, to 1st place again. Key Driver Drive around for a total of 15 miles. Died For Your Sins Take down an opponent and yourself simultaneously. Old Rivals Purchase a Mitsubishi Evolution and a Subaru Impreza. Tourist Drive around for 25 miles. Drift King Drift for a total of 500 yards. Nostalgia Race on any of the classic RTA1 tracks. Favortism Allow anyone to destroy your car three times in a row Gold Medal Achievments Three Siblings Purchase the 1967 Ford GT40, the 1995 Ford GT90, and the 2006 Ford GT. Epic Samurai Purchase ALL Japanese vehicles. Adventurer Drive around for a total of 50 miles. Rally Artist Win 1st place in the rigorous Grand Ocean World Rally. Specialty Because you're special. Fast but Furious Purchase the Nissan Skyline and tune it out. Great Scott! Purchase the DMC Delorean. The Knight of the Night Purchase the 1982 Pontiac Firebird and paint it black. Legendary Complete the World Race Series. One in a Millionth Win a race by a 1 millisecond difference. All Tied Up Finish a grand prix race in a case where you have the exact same amount of points as the next opponent. Platinum Medal Achievments World Adventurer Earn ALL achievments in RTA2. Ettore Bugatti Purchase the Bugatti Veyron 16.4, the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, the Bugatti Veyron Vitesse, and the Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport. Bruce McLaren Purchase all McLaren vehicles. Enzo Ferrari Purchase all Ferrari vehicles. Ferrucio Lamborghini Purchase all Lamborghini vehicles. Fernidad Porsche Purchase all Porsche vehicles. Henry Ford Purchase all Ford vehicles. Professional Shopper Purchase EVERYTHING! Agent 007 Purchase the Aston Martin DB5, the Aston Martin DB9, and the Aston Martin DBS. Classic Collector Purchase all cars made before 1979. Retro Car Expert Purchase all cars made after 1980 and before 1994. Modernist Purchase all cars made after 1995 to 2005. Futurist Purchase all cars made after 2006. At Your Service Become President of the RTA2 world. Difficulty At the start of the game, you will be asked to choose a difficulty. Difficulty determines the controlability of vehicles, the agression of opponents, and the gameplay of RTA2. AI Difficulty Peaceful For players that are new to racing games. Easy For players that young and enjoy racing. Medium For players that are very confident. Hard For players who are looking for a challenge. Professional For players who think they are ready for real life racing. Damage No damage The car will take no damage at all, not consume fuel, or be destroyed. Visual only The car will look like it has taken damage, but does not affect handling Full The car will take damage, which affects its performance. Simulation The car will take damage, that simulates real life. Rating The rating is aimed to be E for Everyone. Animated Blood The "Animated Blood" is actually oil leaking from the cars. They call it "blood". Comic Mischief A form of humor designed to be suggestive. Crude Humor "Bathroom" jokes. Fantasy Violence Cartoon violence. This is easily distinguishable from real life violence. Simulated Gambling Not exactly gambling, but there is only minigame where you bet in-game cash, which is called Roulette. Category:Racing Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:PC Games Category:Party Games Category:RPG Games Category:Video Games